Crossovers Between Time
by Captain Birgitte
Summary: A young woman with a horrible abusive father crosses between time and places to the infamous Cap'n Jack Sparrows ship. JackMar.R&R please!
1. Beatings

Disclaimer: No I do not own POTC, however much I want to and however much I wish I own Captain Jack Sparrow! All made up characters and the plot belong to me, though, like the woman who the story is about. You can use if you ask nicely enough. =D  
  
A/N— this is my first POTC fanfic. Please, humour me! Read and review, tell me what you think. I won't know whether or not I should continue, or alter some things with characters.  
  
Chapter 1—Beatings  
  
Cement. Cement and the front of my shoes. That was all she saw as she trudged along the dingy street, staring at her shoes-and the sidewalk- as she walked home from her tutoring. Thoughts of 'how nice my shoes looks' and other useless things drifted across her mind; her facial features were devoid of expression, green eyes blank and staring straight ahead.  
  
Each night she had never wanted to go home, never wanted to see her father's angry expression, hear his voice, yelling at her for some mishap or mistake that she had made. Perhaps she hadn't made his dinner well enough; perhaps she came home too late; maybe a pair of underwear was on the floor, and his house wasn't neat and tidy, the way it always was.  
  
She hated her home; hated her life. Her father was an abusive man, and he beat her mother who, until her death, was one of the only people she could turn to for comfort when he would beat the girl. He was even more abusive and cold towards her now, told her she was a mistake and never meant to happen, to be here. Her body was striped black and blue regularly, blue and black bruises appearing over yellowish old ones. None showed on her face. He was abusive; he wasn't stupid.  
  
The wind sighed all around her, orange and red leaves twirling around her feet as she walked along. The fall had always reminded her of mother for some reason, and it was her favourite season. She smiled a sad smile, the one she oft smiled when she thought of mother, and allowed her thoughts to wander away from the sadness of that train of thought.  
  
Her speed of walking was slow enough, yet she seemed to reach her house in no time at all. She grimaced as she looked at it, white fence faded and peeling, pale blue exterior dirty and coloured to an almost brown. The flowers were wilted, weeds sprouting wherever there was room. Mother had always tended the flowers, and now that she was gone there seemed to be no more sense in keeping that reminder of her around.  
  
Sighing she opened the fence and let herself into the yard. The gate banged shut as she let go of it, the wind carrying it. Black heeled boots clattered against the stone walkway as she walked towards the wooden door, as faded and peeling as the rest. Reaching behind her into the jean bag she carried she fish out her keys and shoved them roughly into the lock, letting herself in. The stink of cigarette smoke filled the hallway as she flipped her boots off, not bothering to let her father know she was home. If she had died he probably wouldn't have cared, would've only grunted and feigned sadness for a while, then gone back to whatever he did when she wasn't home.  
  
As the girl, more of a woman, being the age of 20 now, padded towards to stairs and to her room, her sanctuary, a rough voice sounded through the living room doorway. "Where do you thin ye're going? Ye're late missie and I want an explanation."  
  
She sighed and changed direction towards the living room, leaning against the doorframe a safe distance from her father. He sat in his favourite chair; pot belly hanging over his faded jeans and dirty white tank top, his hair lank and uncombed, a beer can in his hand she could see he had done what he normally did when he came home from work- nothing.  
  
"I was walking home from tutoring, since it bothers you so much."  
"Why'd it take so long? Tutoring ended three quarters of an hour ago! Or did ye stop somewhere ye weren't supposed to?"  
  
The girl gave an angry sigh. "Why do you always think things like that of me? Why do you always accuse me of being a prostitute!? I was walking home slowly, so I wouldn't have to see your ugly sight!" She spat the ending bit at him. It wasn't a very good idea.  
  
"How dare you say things like that to me!" He hissed, rising from his chair and advancing on the unlucky woman. Fear clouded her eyes as he raised his hand and brought it down hard on the side of her face. Seems he was stupid after all.  
  
She raised her arms in defense, but the blows just kept raining down on her body. Tiring of his hand, or maybe the fact that it was red and swollen now from hitting her, he reverted to his belt. The blows did not stop till her father decided she had learned not to say bad things about him, and let her run up to her room. Her eyes were over bright with unshed tears, tears held back during another beating.  
  
She slammed her door so hard that the pictures rattled on the walls. Unshed tears now streamed down her face as she threw herself onto her bed, sobbing into the pillow. Shouts to shut up drifted faintly up the stairs, but she paid them no mind. Sitting up she strangled her pillow, releasing a long scream of despair and rage. She had to get out; had to escape, but it all seemed so unlikely.  
  
She was studying to become a teacher, but that would never happen it seemed. Money was low, patience was stretched thing; she would have to give up her dream. More tears streamed down her cheeks unchecked.  
  
After her tears subsided a bit she groped through her bedside drawer and drew out a necklace. She had bought the thing at an antique store, and the large gold jewel that hung off it had caught her eyes. Gingerly she undid the clasp and placed it around her neck, doing it up just as carefully. She never let her father see the thing; he would disapprove of it immediately and 'confiscate' it. The thing had some sort of unearthly quality to it; perhaps that was what drew her to it.  
  
Smiling she toyed with the gem, resting her head on the other pillow she had. The Shores of Sleep came to her slowly, but when they did they seemed strange.  
  
The incessant rocking of something woke her, and it occurred to her that she was indeed rocking on, or rather, in something. Blinking sleep from her eyes she sat up, and stared. She was in a ship's cabin; how she got there she did not know. Her necklace was the only thing she wore; other then that she was bare. Hoisting the thick blanket up to her shoulders she barely suppressed a scream, but when the door opened and a man with a red bandana covering his dreadlocks, beads threaded into them, a bit of mustache above his upper lip, his beard forked and ending in beads. His clothing was most bizarre, garments she had never seen before. A leather like hat rested atop his head, a loose white shirt and brown breeches completing the rest of his weird look. Grayish eyes regarded her, scrutinizing her.  
  
"'Ello luv. Glad to see yer awake!" He said cheerfully. She screamed. 


	2. Introductions

Disclaimer: Still don't own POTC; still wishing I did. I still own my plot and character I made up though!  
  
A/N—Okay, so how did everyone like the first chapter? If you didn't....good for you! =D any who....this chapter probably won't be as long, but it could be, depending on what happens, which will be introductions and whatnot. Now you get to know her name!! Oh, please forgive my grammatical errors. I read my chapters over, but I always end up missing things and the computer never alerts me of them. Stupid thing...anyways, please REVIEW!!  
  
Chapter 2—Introductions  
  
The man winced. "Stop yer screaming lass! Ye were th' one ter wind up 'ere, I didn't bring ye 'ere. Although it would have been nice if ye 'ad comes with me willingly....." The man trailed off thoughtfully, scratching his braided beard.  
  
The woman scowled at him. "I demand to know where I am, and who the hell you are!! And why the heck do I not have any clothes?" Her eyes were wide and staring, and anyone could tell she was surprised and frightened.  
  
"I'd be asking' ye th' same questions, lass. But first, I want to know yer name; then I'll give ye mine. Do we 'ave an accord?" He stuck out a tanned hand to the woman, who grudgingly shook it, careful not to let the blanket slip off her shoulders.  
  
"I'm Marie. Marie Thornberry, if you must know." The blonde haired woman stared at the man expectantly.  
  
"I'm Jack. Captain Jack Sparrow." He flourished a mocking bow, and then grinned up at Marie. "As fer where ye are, ye are on the Black Pearl, in the Caribbean. I 'ave no idea as ter how ye did wind up 'ere in me cabin, but yer 'ere and that's all that matters. Perhaps it 'as something to do with yer fancy necklace." He gestured to her golden necklace, and leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"Captain Jack.....Sparrow?" She said, puzzled. "Strange name." She murmured to herself. "But you still haven't told me why I haven't any clothes!" as she spoke she studied the man before her.  
  
He shook his head. "I 'aven't th' slightest idea as ter why ye 'ave no clothes. But I dare say, ye look fine without 'em."  
  
Marie coloured, and began to rise to slap this impudent man when she realized she only held a blanket. She pointed a finger at him instead, snarling "Get out! And tell me where I can find some half decent clothes!" Her finger shook, and the colour in her cheeks was more rage than embarrassment. "Out!"  
  
Jack merely grinned and swaggered out, calling orders to people as he did so. Once gone Marie sighed, slumping down where she sat. How had she gotten here, on a ship when she had fallen asleep on her bed? The complexity of this puzzle tired her brain, so she gave up trying to figure out an answer.  
  
The door opened again, and Marie opened her mouth to tell this Jack to leave again when she saw it wasn't Jack, but Anna-Marie. The woman carried a bundle of something in her arms, and she dumped there onto Marie's lap.  
  
"Clothes. Take 'em and put 'em on, then come above decks. Th' captain has something for ye t' do." The dark haired woman turned and left as quickly as she had come.  
  
Turning the garments over in her hands, Marie decided it was no use to sit in the cabin all day. Pulling the clothes over her head, she picked up a scarlet bandana, one that matched the colour of her clothes. She tied her hair back with it, and then fixed her necklace so that it hung properly. Looking around the cabin once more she noticed that everything was bolted to the wood flooring. She supposed it was to keep everything from rolling all over the place when the ship bucked on the waves. With a shake of her head, she was still pondering over how she had gotten here, although it seemed better then being with her father, she left the cabin and went above decks, letting the door bang behind her.  
  
A gust of wind buffeted her as soon as she stepped onto the deck. "Ack!" She said, grabbing onto the rail beside her. Inquiring green eyes traveled around the deck, studying the activity that went on before her. Men pulled at ropes, adjusted the sails, and a lone woman had joined in the work. All this was being overseen by the man who had spoken to her before; Captain Sparrow. She scrunched up her nose as the smell of sweat reached her, mixed with the briny scent of the sea. Waves crashed against the sides of the huge ship, white sea spray spraying over the sides of the Pearl.  
  
"Ah love, there ye are. I've been waiting for ye." Jack had come up beside her unnoticed, and she jumped a foot in the air.  
  
"Don't do that!" Marie exclaimed, looking over at him reproachfully. "If you want to get my attention just...I don't know, tap me on the shoulder or something! Don't scare me out of a night's sleep!"  
  
Jack shrugged apologetically and grinned over at her, gold teeth glinting in the light. "I want ye to climb up t' th' Crow's Nest, and when there sight fer ships-the British Navy, other pirates, merchants. Yell ter us if ye see any."  
  
Marie gulped; she was afraid of large heights like that of the Crow's Nest. "I can't." She whispered fearfully. "I-I can't do it." She stammered. Her eyes darted towards Jack, looking to get his reaction.  
  
"O' course ye can do it love! Just climb on up th' ladder and sit up in them Crow's Nest and look fer ships. Nothin' fancy."  
  
"I know, but that wasn't what I meant!" She turned on him, eyes blazing. "It's just that....I'm afraid of heights as large as that." She gulped visibly again. "I can't do it."  
  
"And why are ye afraid of heights lass?" Jack was clearly amused, and it angered her to see that.  
  
"Why do you want to know so badly?" He only looked at her and she gave in, shoulders slumping. "Fine.....My best friend Mat, well he.....he fell from a tree about as high as your Nest up there. Died as soon as he hit the ground." A lone tear streamed down her cheek, and to her surprise Jack reached over and wiped it away. "He was cutting the branches because they got in the way of the phone lines and....a huge gust of wind came and shook the tree. Somehow his harness got unhooked and he fell; details still aren't known as to why it did malfunction." More tears streamed from her eyes now, and she rubbed at them angrily. "But...I'll do it, I guess. Always best to confront a fear rather then let it get the best of you." Determination shone in her eyes now, replacing the sadness that still lurked behind their green depths.  
  
"There's a good lass." Jack told her. "Now go on and spot fer ships. We 'ave ter fix th' rigging and sails fer th' storm that seems ter be approaching." Jack patted her cheek, the one that he father had struck the night before, and she flinched. Already a large purplish bruise was forming on one side of her face. The woman turned her head away angrily and stalked towards the Crow's Nest.  
  
Jack watched her for a while, then turned and shouted something else. "What's our destination, Captain?" Anna-Marie asked, also watching Marie, who was staring out into the distance as she stood in the Crow's Nest.  
  
Jack grinned over at Anna-Marie and swung the wheel around. A yelp could be heard from Marie; she was ignored. "Tortuga."  
  
A/N—Ok, so there you have it; my second chapter. I honestly hope you liked this one, and if I have someone out of character tell me. I have to re- watch this movie again to refresh my memory, but I'm doing my best right now. Review please. 


	3. The Storm

Disclaimer: Same as other chapters, if you really care....  
  
A/N—Okay, so I know I mixed up a few things-Jack's eye colour for example- so I shall fix that! I thank everyone who has actually taken the time to read and review my fic because...no one ever really does. Ah well, on with the story. This might not be me best chapter, but please don't blame me. I couldn't really think of much to write.  
  
Chapter 3—The Storm  
  
The storm rolled in sometime that night. It was horrible.  
  
Waves crashed against the sides of the ship, white sea foam spraying up to those working tirelessly above. The deck was flooded; rain came down in sheets, pounding hard on the deck. Thunder clashed in the stormy sky above; lightening struck its magnificent beauty lighting up the dark sky.  
  
Marie sat in Jack's cabin, curled around herself like some sort of cat. Her green eyes were wide and staring again; multiple questions flooded through her mind. She knew she wasn't in her hometown anymore; she was on a ship! As the ship rocked and bucked she nearly fell, and bit her tongue to keep from releasing a scream.  
  
She could hear the rain pounding on the deck; feel the waves crashing against the sides of the ship. Things rattled and fell off shelves, things that were loose and not bolted into the floorboards. A whimper of terror bubbled up her throat and escaped her lips; never once had she been on a ship like this, and never had she been in a storm as fierce as this one was now.  
  
Through the clamour of the storm she could vaguely make out the sound of footsteps approaching her cabin-Jack's cabin to be more precise. She hoped it wasn't anyone to come and tell her she had to come above deck and help the pirates do whatever they were doing; she wouldn't have been able to move her legs that far. To her relief, and surprise, the man who opened the door was Jack.  
  
"Love, ye look like something dragged ye across th' bottom of me ship. What's th' matter?" His tone was kind and considerate, not at all like her father's, whom she tried vainly to forget.  
  
She glanced up at him, and then returned her gaze to her view of the bed sheets. She shook her head slightly, and spoke with a strained voice. "Jack, it's this storm. I've never been on a boat-ship," she corrected herself, "such as this before. It's freaking me out. I feel like we're gonna sink any moment now."  
  
Jack wandered over to Marie and sat beside her, uncurling her from around herself slowly. He made her look at him in his chocolate eyes, stating "Love, yer with Captain Jack Sparrow. Nothing is gonna happen to ye on me ship. Unless you count.....Never mind." He grinned and stopped in mid sentence when he saw Marie's look. "Love, yer on a ship, in the sea. Ye must get used ter storms love. What kind of pirate would ye be then?"  
  
Marie pressed her head into his chest, and muttered something incomprehensible. He stroked her hair for a while, and then remembered he had a ship to take care of as the waves caused it to buck again.  
  
"Love, I must be going. Try not ter stay up too late curling yerself into a knot."  
  
Marie looked up at him as he stood, startled. "But where am I to sleep?"  
  
Jack looked at her as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. "'ere love, unless ye'd like ter sleep with th' crew. Although I daresay, they won't be as nice as ol' Jack 'ere." He grinned and winked at Marie.  
  
"Where would you sleep then?" She asked suspiciously, suspicion locked in her gaze.  
  
"On th' bed, with ye love."  
  
She gaped at him. "But that's....disrespectable!"  
  
He merely grinned at her. "Pirate." He replied, then turned and sauntered out of the cabin, the door banging shut behind him.  
  
Muttering under her breath about the indecency of pirates, Marie decided it would be best to get at least some sleep. The rain still pounded on the deck above, and the waves crashed against the ship, but other then that everything seemed fine. If being in a raging storm could be counted as fine. Kicking off the boots she had worn all day she crawled under the blankets, trying desperately to ignore the rolling of the ship. It wasn't working very well.  
  
Sometime in the small hours of the morning did the storm subside, and the anchor was lowered. They had ridden that one out at least. Yawns rippled among the sodden crew as they trudged below decks, each with thoughts of a warm, dry bed, and preferably, soft. Jack himself was the last to head to his cabin, a cheerful look plastered on his face.  
  
Chocolate eyes surveyed the cabin, only to rest on Marie's sleeping form. Indeed she had fallen asleep, if only an hour or so earlier. She looked like a doll lying there, face blank and devoid of expression, eyes shut, breath coming slowly and peacefully. A small smile crinkled the corners of his eyes as he hung his sodden hat and jacket on a peg, pulled off his soaking boots, and the rest of his soaking clothes for that matter, and climbed into his bed.  
  
One arm looped around Marie's waist, drawing her closer to Jack as he fell into a slumber. She only shifted slightly and moved so that her head was resting on his chest, her sleep undisturbed by his movements.  
  
A/N—I'm guessing that this will be the shortest chapter in this fanfiction. Honestly, that was all I could think of to write. Didn't even break 1,000 words with this baby. Ah well, please review. 


End file.
